Stop Your Running
by Purisity'sLove
Summary: Korra confesses to Asami, about how she felt for her. But Asami wasn't to sure about her own feelings towards Korra, or was she?
1. Chapter 1

"Asami," Korra said weakly.

The young Avatar's fist, once loosened, clenched. Korra fought to say more. She needed to say a lot more to Asami then just her name.

"I've been wanting to say something to you for a long while now." Korra eyes trailed down towards the bathroom floor. "I just don't know how to say it." The young Avatar smirked, uncomfortably.

The memories of her and Asami that night kept reappearing in her mind. Her fight for words was becoming even more difficult to win. To afraid to stop watching the floor below her, she never looked up at Asami, "Asami I... the things we did that night..." Korra gripped the back of her neck with her right hand as she tried to explain, "That night I had felt like I was nothing." Korra cleared her throat some. "The night that I had felt like I was no one's savior. It changed me." Korra began to blush a little. "You changed me," Korra said. "You made me feel," Korra's face begun to slowly rise, "like—"

"Don't," Asami interrupted.

Korra froze.

A tear begun to travel down Asami's right cheek, "Don't." Asami continued. She turned away from Korra, "Please, don't confess," she whispered.

"But...We", Korra struggled, "You and me. You—"

Korra's couldn't keep herself from fidgeting. She lowered her head. Her breathing began to sound like it was becoming a task.

"Korra." The Young Avatar looked up. "You needed me." Korra's eyes shot open in disbelief as water, quicker then any stream, filled them. "I never intended for you to think anything of it afterwards," Asami continued. Korra legs trembled at the words. "I'm sorry, Korra."

Allowing gravity to take a hold of them, she fell to the ground kneeling. Asami turned. She looked down at the young Avatar state of despair. Korra raised her arms up. She placed her right hand on her right eyelid and her left hand on left, silently crying. She couldn't breath. She chocked on each and every tear she spilled from her eyes down into her mouth. Asami began to walk over towards the young Avatar.

"As if," Korra tore her hands away from her eyes, Asami stopped, "the weight of being the Avatar," Korra looked up, glared at Asami, and screamed, "WAS NOT ENOUGH." Asami jumped at Korra's sudden outburst. Korra's fist, once clenched, loosened. She fought her way from gravities grip and stood. She whipped her eyes with her forearm, panted heavily before she turned around. Korra walked a little towards the exit of Narook's Seaweed Noodlery's bathroom before completely running out. Asami closed her eyes afraid that the more she looked the less of Korra she'll see.

Korra ran faster then she ever ran out of the restaurant, ignoring all around her, even Mako and Bolin's shouts of concern couldn't catch her. Mako stood up from off his chair, "What the hell," he looked down at his brother Bolin, "what was that about?" he asked.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she had forgotten something that was really important back at the Air Temple or something," Bolin suggested.

 ** _No!_ **

Mako thought.

 **That's _not it. That's not it at all. Those were tears in her eyes that I saw. Korra was crying._**

"ASAMI," Bolin shouted.

Asami walked towards her stepbrother's. Her head lowered to the ground as she made her right hand hold up her left arm for support. Mako walked up towards his sister. They both stopped once near. He stared at her some before saying anything hoping that she'd speak first. She didn't.

"Asami," Mako said softly. He touched her left shoulder, squeezed it gently and asked, "What happened?" Asami looked up. Her eyes met his, unknowingly confessing. Mako pulled his hand back quicker then Korra's image leaving Asami's line of sight. "You didn't?" Asami's eyes shifted back to where it first was. She moved over to the left side of Mako and walked away. Mako never looked back to see her leave.

Bolin got up from out of his chair. He walked towards his brother, placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled him near. "So," Bolin said, "I guess me ordering something to eat would be a bit—" Mako pulled away from Bolin and walked away. "Hey Mako," Bolin shouted as he followed behind his brother. "You know me. I was just kidding."

* * *

It has yet to fade, Korra's anger, Bolin could still see it seeping through. The more Korra punched the punching bag that hung in the gym the more of Korra's rising anger Bolin seen. Bolin couldn't believe it. Korra's been punching that same bag for almost two hours now. She has yet to show any hint of weariness. Korra just kept punching.

 ** _She's going to tear right through it._**

Bolin grabbed onto his stomach and squeezed it tight. He placed his hands on both his pockets, patting himself down.

 _Empty_.

"Korra."

Korra punched harder.

"Korra."

Korra punched even harder.

"KORRA."

The young Avatar punched much harder then before causing the bag to rip. "WHAT," Korra screamed, turning towards Bolin.

Bolin raised both of his hands towards his mouth covering them as if he said something wrong. He stared at the punching bag that was once alive, now lifeless, for some time before observing it's murderous. "Oh," Bolin said, as he withdrew some, "nothing." Bolin looked up at the clock that hung up on the wall to the left of him, "Oh, will you look at the time." Korra looked. "Its getting pretty late, don't you think," He chuckled nervously. Korra looked back at Bolin. She saw his hands fidget some. Bolin saw. He saw her see him and rushed his hands behind his back.

"You're acting weird," she admitted.

Bolin walked towards Korra, looked at her, and smirked, "You just murdered that bag there." Korra viewed the punching bag. It no longer looked as it first did when she had first encountered it. She smiled awkwardly. "How am I to act, after seeing that?" He reached out for her hands. She did not retreat. He took off her boxing gloves and slowly unwrapped her boxing wraps that she wore under them, "I just witness a murder here," he said in between laughter. "We should go to the noodle joint and get something to eat. I know you worked yourself up an appetite." Bolin looked back at the clock again, "Its not that late," then back at Korra, "It should still be open, don't you think?"

"No." Korra pulled away from Bolin and turned to go pick up her gym bag, "I'm going home," she said. Last nights rejection, Korra thought, would just play all over again in her mind, if she were to go back to that place. It's been difficult enough for Korra to forget about how Asami kissed Korra's lips so sudden and unexpected, how Asami trailed Korra's lips with her own tongue, and how she licked the tears that fell from Korra's cheeks. Korra shook her head, in an attempt to shake out such a memory. Bolin interceded, picking up Korra's bag. Her eyes, she kept them low, shoving Bolin gently out of her way. "Fine," she said.

"Good." Bolin placed Korra's bag around his shoulder, "Could dinner be on you though?" Bolin dug his hands into his pockets, "I'm sort of running on empty."

"No."

"Oh, come on. Please."

"No."

* * *

Bolin and Korra stepped inside Bolin's favorite restaurant, The Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, the same restaurant that held the bathroom where Asami rejected Korra. The hostess, an old short white woman, whose right cheek displayed a big black mole on it, walked up towards them. She wore a red dress that looked to share the same age as she, whatever age that was.

"Good evening," the old women politely said.

"Good evening to you too Vendra," Bolin said with a smile.

"Ahh...yes, Bolin. It is always a pleasure to see you." Vendra looked over at Korra, "I see you brought your friend." Korra smiled and waved. Vendra gave Bolin a side-glance. "I assume she's going to be the one that'll be receiving the check this evening."

"Ahhhh," Bolin scratched the back of his neck, "well."

"Yup," Korra said. "Pretty much."

"I see," The old women placed her hand behind Korra's lower back, "I'll lead you to your table Madam." Korra walked with her. Bolin did too before being cut off by the older women. She stepped in front of Bolin leaving him to walk behind Korra and her. She led Korra to the upper level, "You'll get a better view of the place up here Madam."

Korra looked around. "Thank you. This is lovely, Vendra. You honor me."

Vendra's lips formed a smile towards the young Avatars appreciation, "You are very welcome Madame." Korra went to go take a seat. "Please," Vendra said. She pulled Korra's seat out, "allow me."

Korra beamed at Vendra's kindness, before taking a seat. "Why, thank you."

"You're very welcome." Bolin stood up straight near his seat. He waited, clearing his throat. Vendra eyed Bolin for just a second before giving her full attention back to Korra. "So," Vendra said. She clapped her hands together, "I'll go get you your waiter, Madam."

"Sure thing," Korra said before Vendra walked off. "Wow, that lady is something else, isn't she?" Bolin, still standing, mumbled some rather disappointing words under his breath. Korra smirked at his pain as he sat his self down himself. "I'm glad I'm paying."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bolin asked.

"Well, if it was you instead of me," Korra looked down at the lower level, "we would've been sitting down their, instead of here." Korra laughed.

Bolin smiled.

 ** _She laughs._**


	2. Chapter 2

Talk and laughter filled the restaurant. Both were useless, Korra thought. She leaned back into her chair, rolled her eyes down towards the lower level. That's where the bathrooms were. Korra placed her head into her hands. She sighed a little.

"Korra," Bolin nudged her. Korra looked up at Bolin. She saw his eyes. They were opened wide. She saw his mouth slightly open. "Look," Bolin said before sucking in his gut. Korra turned around. Her eyes went wide. A young woman with hair that fell down her back walked slowly towards them. Korra watched each step she made towards them. She noticed how perfectly she switched her hips at every step she made. The young woman wore a red dress. It outlined her curves. Korra eyes went low to the young woman legs. They were long and naked. The woman got closer. Korra's eyes never trailed off its prey.

"Good evening," the young woman said. She looked over at Korra, "I will be your waitress." Bolin looked at Korra and then back at the young woman and then back at Korra. "My name is," she looked into Korra's eyes. She held in Korra's gaze. "Azula." Azula smiled more, "Now," she passed Korra a menu and then Bolin, "here is your menus. I'll come back to check back with you guys, okay?"

"Okay," Bolin said before swallowing his spit.

Azula smiled again before turning away. Korra turned with her. A smirked formed on the lips of Azula. Her eyes shifted with the attempt to look behind her. She didn't look. She felt Korra's eyes follow her. Korra couldn't help herself. She wanted another look. She wanted another look at Azula's curves. At Azula's legs and hips.

"Isn't she a beauty," Bolin asked.

"She is," Korra, whispered as she continued to watch, "she really is."

* * *

Asami ran into her room. She slammed her door and locked it. Leaning against her closed door inhaling and exhaling deeply, she dropped to the floor, curled up both her legs into her chest. She looked over at her bed and slammed the back of her head against her bedroom door, "FUCK."

"ASAMI!"

Asami stood up quick from off the floor. She turned. Face to face with her bedroom door she shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE." A hard knock against Asami's door forced Asami to back up some, "Please." She sobbed, "Just leave me alone."

"NO!"

The doorknob jiggled violently. Another hard bang came after. Asami moved further away from the door, afraid that it might break open. She raised her hands up to her face covering her eyes. "Mako, please," she wept, "please."

"WHY," Mako screamed. He banged and banged some more. "YOU HIDE FROM ME ALL LASTNIGHT." He banged even harder, "YOU EVEN IGNORED MY PHONE CALLS." Asami cried more. "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, ASAMI."

"MY."

"BEST"

"FRIEND."

"I KNOW," Asami shouted back.

 _ **I know.**_

"YOU COULD'VE HAD ANYONE ELSE," Mako stopped. He leaned his head against the door, inhaling and exhaling heavy, "Anyone." Mako turned his back against the door. He sat in front of it. His legs stretched out. He was silent. Asami waited. She hesitated some before walking towards the door. She placed her hands on her door that kept her and Mako separate from one another and then her ears. She leaned in and listened.

"Are you still there?" She asked.

She heard nothing.

"Mako," she leaned her ears in more towards the door, "are you—"

"Yeah," Mako replied. "I'm still here."

Asami turned around herself. She slid down the floor, with her back against the door. "Mako, she said. "I... I'm sorry." Asami raised her head up towards the ceiling and closed her eyes. She reopened them. She was about to say something else but before she could Mako spoke first.

"Why," he asked her. "Why did you do it? If you knew you were going to be this way, why do it?" Mako sighed. "I introduced you to my best friend. I wanted Korra to not only get to know my brother but my sister too." Asami's eyes fell down to the floor. She hugged herself. "You don't even know why you did it, do you?" Mako shook his head. Asami's eyes shot open. She turned towards the door. Mako stood up, "I'm going to go talk with Korra." Asami touched the door with her hand, "And apologize to her."

Asami could hear Mako. He was walking away.

 _ **No.**_

She stood up, placed her ears to the door, and listened attentively. She heard his footsteps fading.

 _ **No! Mako. Please. Stay. Force more out of me. Make me say it. I need you to make me say my reason. Please, Mako. Make me say it.**_

* * *

"Oh, that was so good." Bolin stretched out his arms and leaned back against the chair, "Thank you, Korra. You are the greatest friend a guy could have." Korra rolled her eyes, playfully.

"I just can't believe you ate all that."

Bolin placed both his hands on top of his belly, "I don't know why." He chuckled some, "When food is this good. I'll be surprised if someone wasn't able to eat as much as I just did."

Korra laughed, "Yeah, I guess. I, in a way, ate just as much as you just have."

"You sure did, Korra."

This was nice. Korra enjoyed herself. Bolin was right for taking her out. All that she had in her head has gone, temporarily, of course, but that was fine. Bolin sucked in his gut and sat up straight.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked while she laughed.

"She's coming back."

Korra turned quick. She looked back at Bolin, "How do I look?"

"You!" Bolin said. "More like, how do I look?" Bolin flexed his biceps.

"Fat," Korra flatly said.

Bolin sucked in his gut some more, in a panic. "Are you serious?" Korra laughed. "Korra?" Bolin began to sulk a little, "I should've order the vegetarian noodles instead." Korra's laughed even more, "Korra, its not funny."

"Hi," Azula said. She placed her arm around the back of Korra's chair. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No, I'm okay," Bolin, said in a sulk.

"What about," Azula turned towards Korra's way. She leaned more into Korra's space, "you?" Korra cheeks turned a tiny splash of red. "Anything else" Korra looked into Azula's eyes, " that I can get you," they were a beautiful shade of bright gold, "especially?"

"Ah," Korra looked at Bolin. Bolin looked at Korra. "Ah," Korra looked back at Azula who was smiling at Korra's innocence. "Um."

 _ **Shit. Shit. Shit. Say something you idiot. Anything.**_

Azula leaned in closer and waited for the young Avatar's response. Korra's mouth opened. Azula saw it. Bolin leaned in more closer. He waited. He wanted to know what was going to be said. Korra swallowed and said, "The check." Bolin smacked the top of his head.

"One check," Azula smiled. "Coming up."

Korra watched her walk away. "What the hell was that?" Bolin asked. "You obviously had the go." Korra hide her face. "How could you stop, Korra? On green too." Bolin just could not believe it. "Ugh, I wish I was you right now."

"If you were me, right now," Korra uncovered her face from embarrassment, "you would've still had done the same thing I just did."

"Look, she's coming back. Now Korra, be cool this time. Please."

"Here is your check." Azula placed the check onto the table. "I do hope to see you two again. Enjoy the rest of your day," Azula touched the back of Korra's neck gently before leaving, Korra trembled.

"You are something else, Korra." Bolin looked at the check, "Open it and see how much we owe."

Korra looked up Bolin, "You mean how much I owe."

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Ah, that's what I meant."

Korra opened the check. She took out the folded piece of paper. She saw that she owed $48.85. She noticed there was another number. It was at the top part of the piece of paper.

 _555-785-9320 Call me, Azula._

Korra smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako stuck his hands in his pockets, walking against the wind that failed to push him backwards. The streets of Republic City were empty. After leaving from Asami's, Mako made up his mind to go visit Korra and, though it was cold, Mako didn't walk in a hurried pace. He mumbled to himself. He tried to figure out what words to say, which word to start with, and how to even build up the courage to say anything. Courage! Asami, she had it. She did what Mako could only do in his thoughts. She made a move Mako had only the courage to dream about making. He sighed, stopped, and leaned himself against the closest building he was nearby. With his back against the brick walls, Mako pulled out a cigarette. He looked at it for a few.

 ** _Korra hates these._**

He placed it back inside his pocket.

 ** _Maybe later. Not tonight._**

He pushed himself off from against the wall and continued his walk to Korra's. He was only a couple of blocks away from Korra's apartment but with his pace, yet to change, a couple transferred into a few. Mako, finally near, walked inside Korra's building. Instead of the elevator, he decided to take the steps. He took his time walking up. Mako, now in front of Korra's apartment door, waited a few seconds before knocking.

"Who is it?"

"Ah, it's me," Mako said gently. "It's me Mako."

"Who?" Korra walked up closer to her door.

Mako cleared his throat, "Me," he said with more strength. " Me. Mako."

"Oh," Korra said. She opened the door. "What the hell man," Korra opened the door wider, " you sounded like a child." She moved over some and laughed. Mako walked in. He noticed Korra's mood. She was happy.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Korra walked towards her couch. She sat herself down. "Come sit." Mako looked at Korra. "Oh, come on. Come sit." She hit the couch. "I have something I want to tell you."

"Is that right," Mako said. He walked towards the couch. "What is it?" Mako asked after siting himself down near Korra.

 ** _She seems good._**

"I meet someone."

Mako face turned towards Korra fast. He studied her. She was serious. She wasn't joking. Her face wore a smile that made his eyes squint. "Are you serious?" Korra leaned over to her right. She picked up a piece of paper that she had lying on top of her coffee table. She opened the piece of paper and showed it to Mako. "You went to the Noodles place?" Korra ignored his question. She pointed at the top of the paper. "A number," Korra smiled even more. Mako gave Korra a side glance, "Who's number is this?" Korra pointed at the name, "Azula."

"YES!" Korra shouted.

"Who the hell is Azula?"

"A girl."

"Well, duh," Mako said. "I got that part. So, I take it that you met her at the Noodles place?" Korra shook her head yes in excitement. "Korra," Mako looked into Korra's eyes. He sighed some, "What about Asami?"

Korra snatched the paper from Mako, "What about her?" she asked. She stared at the number on the paper, "She already made it clear how she felt about me." Korra turned to face Mako. "Why'd you have to ruin it?" She got up from off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Mako followed behind.

"I didn't mean to," he said. Mako opened the fridge. He took out two beers and opened them. He gave one to Korra.

"Thanks," She took a sip.

"I feel like all this is my fault."

"What," Korra choked. She coughed some. "You did nothing wrong here," she wiped some of her beer from off of her lips. "You almost killed me with that comment." She giggled.

He didn't.

"Korra," Mako looked down towards the kitchen floor, "I... I'm sor—"

Korra placed her hand over Mako's mouth, silencing him. "Don't," she said. "This is not a word that I need to hear from you. You did nothing wrong Mako. This thing between your sister and I, its not your fault." Korra lifted his head. "Look at me." Mako eyes still watched the floor. "Mako," she said. "Look at me." Mako raised his eyes. He watched her. "This was not your fault."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Mako's question startled her.

"Do you love her?" Korra took back her hand from Mako's face. She backed away from him. "Korra," Mako said.

She turned from him.

"Do you love her?"

She said nothing.

He asked her one last time, "Do you love my sister, Korra?"

"It's not up for discussion."

Mako took a sip of his beer. He watched his best friends back, observing her. "Don't call her," Mako said.

Korra turned, "What?"

"Don't call her."

Korra was confused. "Why... why would I call her? That would be a stupid thing of me to do."

Mako took another sip of his beer, "Good," he said. He walked up towards Korra and snatched the piece of paper from out of her hand.

"Dude," Korra tried to snatch the piece of paper back from Mako. She failed, "What the hell, Mako. Give it back. I meant why would I call Asami."

"Oh," Mako placed the piece of paper in his pants pocket, "Is that what you meant?"

"Don't play dumb." Korra clenched her fist.

"Are you seriously upset?"

"Give it back." Korra glared at Mako. "I mean it, Mako," She griped the red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. She pulled. "Give... it... back."

Mako lifted up his hand, placed it inside of his pants pocket, and took out the piece of paper. Korra's eyes widen at the sight of it. She let go of him and placed her hand out. He looked at the piece of paper some before placing it back into her possession.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Korra"

Korra closed her hand tight, guarding her newly founded distraction.

"Oh... you again."

"Oh, Hey" Bolin placed his right hand behind the back of his neck, "Vendra." He scratched it as if he had a bad itch. "It's good to see you again."

"Mmhmm," Vendra walked, "Follow me."

"Hey," Bolin placed his hand on Vendra's shoulder. The old woman looked at Bolin with eyes that'll kill. His hands quickly retreated. "Ahh," he stuttered. "Do you mind?"

"Yessss."

"Ah, if...you know."

"Spit it out, boy."

"If you seat me at that table on the higher level. The one I was at before." Vendra looked at Bolin with weird eyes. She looked over to his left side. Bolin looked that way too and then back at Vendra. She looked over to his right side. Bolin looked again and then back to Vendra. "What?" He asked.

"I'm not seeing anyone with you this evening." She crossed her arms, "Why ask for a table that'll seat three extra people?"

"Oh," Bolin smiled, "that's because I do have others that are coming. They will meet me here."

"Is that right?" Bolin smiled. "No other reason?"

"Ah, no. What... what other reason would there be?"

Vendra looked Bolin up and down. She saw that his hands were beginning to sweat. He placed both of them inside of his pockets. She looked at Bolin's eyes. They were open wide. They did not glance her way once. He kept them sky high towards the ceiling. She didn't know what his game was. "Fine," she finally said. "I'll seat you and your friends there."

"OOHHH, VENDRA. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. " Bolin jumped up and down from excitement. He ran towards the table, leaving Vendra behind.

Vendra watched Bolin run up the stairs. She saw him sit himself down, fold his hands, and wait. "Tsk, that boy." Vendra turned and walked back towards the front entrance.

A few hours later Mako walks in with Asami. They walked up towards Vendra. "Hi, " Asami sweetly said. Vendra smiled at the young woman. She looked at Mako and smiled at him too. Mako and Asami both came in the restaurant with outfits that were fit to kill. Mako wore a black suite with a red tie. Asami, she wore a red dress. It was long with a split down the side of her right leg. She wore a black, short, long sleeved see through sweater and a pair of black high heel shoes to match it.

"Table for two?" Vendra asked.

"Oh, no," Asami said. "That's not necessary. Actually, my brother and I are supposed to be meeting up with our other brother."

"Oh," Vendra said. "I'm sorry. I just assumed."

"It's alright," Asami elbowed Mako gently. "Trust me, we get it all the time."

"Unfortunately," Mako added in. Asami chuckled some. She wrapped her arms around Mako's arm.

"He's such a grump." She tugged at Mako's cheeks. "I can't help but to love him though."

Vendra smiled, "Of course. What is your brother's name?"

"His name is Mako."

"Oh, I am sorry miss. I do not recall any gentleman coming in with that name."

"Oh, no." Asami laughed some. "I thought you were asking me about this one here," she tugged on Mako's arm. "No, our other brother is Bolin."

Vendra chocked some. She could not believe how Bolin could have siblings such as these. They were so handsome and Bolin was so ugh. "That's your brother?" Vendra had to ask. She pointed up to where Bolin was. "That man," Asami and Mako looked up towards where Vendra pointed too, "up there. He's you two's brother?"

"Why, yes he is," Asami, said with a smile.

Vendra slapped the top of her head. How was that even possible? "I'll lead you two to him."

Asami and Mako thanked Vendra and they walked with her towards where Bolin was seated. They saw him. Bolin was talking to a young woman. She caught Mako's eye. Mako was staring. Asami saw. "Someone's having a little crush already?" She teased.

"Shut up," Mako said.

Asami whispered in Mako's ear. "She's gorgeous."

Mako moved his ear away. "So," he said, "is she going to be another Korra?" Asami pulled away. She looked at her brother, turned away, and walked up ahead of him. Mako smirked. "Got cha."

"Hey guys," Bolin waved his arms at the two, "over here... over here." Bolin got up. He pulled out a seat for Asami. Asami sat. "I'm so glad you two finally made it." Bolin pulled out a chair for Mako too. "You guys had me looking like I was about to have dinner with myself." Mako sat down too.

"Can I start you and your guest with any refreshments," Azula asked.

"I'll take a beer," Mako said.

"And I'll take some Champaign, do you guys happen to have any Veuve?"

Mako rolled his eyes. Asami was rich. Bolin and Mako mother fell in love with her dad, after their father died from cancer. They were happy that their mother was able to find love again. They just weren't happy with the man she found it in. Asami's father was a brick. It was always about money with him. Always.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Azula looked at Asami apologetically. "We don't have that here."

"Fine, "Asami said. "I'll take a beer too then."

"Me too," Bolin added.

"Okay, three beers coming up. I'll be right back."

Azula left.

"So," Bolin looked at the two, "Has anyone heard from Korra?" No one answered. "It's just. It's been two weeks now. I... I'm just really starting to miss her. The last time I saw her was when we both came here and ate."

"The last time I saw her was when I went to her apartment," Mako took a sip of his water. "And that was about two weeks ago."

Bolin looked over at Asami. She said nothing. He figured it was the same with her. He really was beginning to worry. "How can she not speak to neither of us? And for two weeks," Bolin leaned back in his chair. "Something's not right." He turned to his head towards the right. He faced the front entrance. He eyes opened wide. He sat up, instantly. "No, freaking... way. Guys," Bolin snapped his fingers at the two "look." Bolin smiled. "It's Korra."

Mako stood up quick. He looked down. "It is," he said. He looked at them both. "It's really her."

Asami stood too. She wanted to see. She wanted to watch her. She wanted to watch her smile. She wanted to watch her lips move.

"Asami, wait." Korra moaned. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Korra felt Asami's fingers travel down her back.

"What's my name?" Asami asked. She nibbled on Korra's collar.

Korra legs trembled. Asami dug her fingernails into Korra's back. Korra's eyes shot open. Asami's teeth. They dug themselves into Korra's neck. "Asami," Korra gasped.

" I want you," Asami whispered in Korra's ear. Asami's voice made her quiver. Asami moved her lips towards Korra's. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's neck. They kissed.

Asami felt Mako's hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Asami placed her hand on her head. "Do you have a headache?"

"No," Asami said. "I don't have a headache."

"But... are you okay?"

"Yeah, no," She watched Korra some more, "I'm fine."

She lied.


End file.
